


Redheads Do It Better

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: Waverly comes to visit Nicole at the Sheriff's office finding her very angry. This fiery side of Nicole turns Waverly on and smut ensues.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 18
Kudos: 235





	Redheads Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WayHaught story. I've written stories for different fandoms but this is my first one here! I have been in a Wynonna Earp fog for the last several weeks. I am a new Earper and I'm so thankful I finally watched and binged the seasons and every interview, Con, etc etc! The title was from Nicole's mouth and has nothing to do with me being a redhead too! Let me know what you guys think!

Waverly stood outside the door of Nicole’s office, she could hear swearing and things hitting the floor. What was happening in there? Should she knock or just walk in, like she had done a million times before?

“Goddamn it!”

Waverly decided to go with her gut and just open the door. “Nicole, what is going on?”

“I can’t do this anymore Waverly. I’m so fucking mad I want to hurt someone or break something.”

Waverly didn’t hear Nicole swear very often, especially to say fuck and the word almost excited her to hear it from Nicole’s lips. “Tell me what happened, Nicole.”

“I’ve been working this case for weeks and BBD shows up and takes it away to do whatever they want. I am so fucking tired of all this shit. I bust my ass for so many people around here and it goes unnoticed. And yes I know I didn’t take this job to get praise or recognition but when I’m the one that has put all the work in then I expect to finish it. If Nedley had still been in charge this would never have happened.”

Waverly wanted to keep the focus on what Nicole was saying and how upset she was but this version of her girlfriend was one she had never seen before. It was hot and seeing the redhead this way had her turned on.

“Fucking chauvinist assholes, I want to hurt someone, I truly do.”

Waverly could see the fire in Nicole’s eyes and watched her hands clench. Her mind came up with an idea but she wasn’t sure Nicole would be on board. Her girlfriend was always the more dominant one, in the bedroom, but she was always gentle and caring with her too. She had never really lost control and right now that’s all Waverly could think of. She wanted to see that side of Nicole and she wanted to see it right now. How could she, though, without seeming as if she didn’t care about what was going on? “What can I do baby?”

“Probably the best thing for me to do is leave. I am just so angry and I don’t want to take it out on you. This isn’t your fault, so I don’t want any of my anger to come out on you.”

Waverly knew this was her chance, “I want you to take it out on me. You can use me to feel better.”

The stunned look on Nicole’s face was almost comical and any other time Waverly would have giggled and told her it was a joke but today she wasn’t joking.

“Waverly, what does that mean exactly?”

“It means the anger and passion you have right now is a huge turn on. You’re out of control and I want to see and feel all of that, on me, against me, inside of me.”

The last words were swallowed up by Nicole’s mouth. The sound that rumbled from Waverly’s chest should have been embarrassing but she was too far gone to care. She wanted this side of Nicole and everything it entailed. “Baby, lock the door.”

Nicole backed Waverly into the door, leaning to whisper in her ear, “You don’t want anyone to come in while I fuck you?”

The sharp intake of breath turned into a whimper, “Nicole..”

“You wanted this right, Waverly? I didn’t start this you did, but if you don’t want to follow through tell me now.”

Waverly stared at her beautiful girlfriend, her pupils blown, her cheeks red and her lips were parted and she knew Nicole wanted this moment as much as she did. Never breaking eye contact, she reached to the side and locked the door. “Use me baby.” Waverly stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. Surprised, she felt the soft peck from Nicole and opened her eyes to stare into the brown orbs before she was quickly turned around. Her cheek pressed against the cool glass as Nicole’s hands pulled her coat off and tossed it towards the couch.

Nicole dipped her knees to breathe into Waverly’s ear, “You want to see me lose control? I like knowing that excites you, Waverly. I want to do things to you that I’ve never done before but I need to say this first, I love you and I would never hurt you. I just needed you to hear that. Is this what you really want?”

“Baby, I want the angry, passion filled, you back. I know you would never hurt me but right now I want everything you can give.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips and pushed her body into the tight muscles of Waverly’s ass. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to fuck you so good.”

“Please.” Waverly’s softly spoken word faded to a whimper as Nicole’s hips pumped against hers. “You don’t have to beg me, baby, I’ll take care of you. I’ll make both of us feel better.” Nicole’s hands trailed from Waverly’s hips across her exposed stomach, one hand settling low on the front of her miniskirt the other traveling up between her breasts to catch her chin, turning her head to capture her lips. The kiss was sloppy, with tongues dueling and teeth bumping.

Waverly used one hand to balance herself against the door but needed to feel Nicole with the other. The angle was awkward as she ran her hand up the hard muscle of Nicole’s thigh, settling her hand under an ass cheek.

The kiss was stopped abruptly as Nicole pulled the hand on the back of her thigh away and slapped it against the door frame. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me Waverly. Now keep your hands on the door or I’ll have to punish you.”

Waverly tipped her head back with a moan, seeking more contact but being denied. She shivered as Nicole ran her hand up her extended arm, under her armpit to cup her breast.

“No bra, you know that drives me crazy.” Nicole pinched the hard nipple, loving the ragged moan Waverly released. Bending to whisper directly in her ear, “How wet are you, baby?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Nicole nipped her ear before pulling the skin into her mouth and sucking. She scraped her teeth down the side of Waverly’s neck and moved her free hand under the tight skirt. Inching her fingers across the smooth skin, she expected to feel underwear but all she felt was bare smooth skin. “Waverly?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Nicole felt her body clench as she pulled both hands free to unzip the material of Waverly’s skirt. She began to push the offending fabric down the narrow hips but her progress was stopped by the way Waverly was standing. “Put your legs together so I can get this damn skirt off.”

Waverly complied to the request, feeling Nicole’s soft hands sliding across her skin as the skirt was removed. She kicked the fabric out of the way, spreading her legs back in the process. Waverly shivered as her girlfriends strong hands moved back up her body to pull her shirt over her head. Now here she was standing naked in Nicole’s office wanting more, feeling exposed but so turned on.

Nicole stared at the beautiful body in front of her. She couldn’t believe all this was hers to treasure and worship, to love and cherish. She never wanted Waverly to doubt her love. She wanted her to always feel safe and protected and know she was the love of her life.

“Nicole, I am waiting to be ravished so can you snap out of it and get back to that?”

“I love you baby.”

Waverly heard the small hitch in Nicole’s breath and turned around to look at her sexy sheriff girlfriend. “Baby, I know you do and I love you too.”

She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to Nicole’s cheek, placing small pecks across her face. Waverly kissed her way to the sensitive skin under Nicole’s ear and breathed hotly, “I know all I need to know but you need to know how wet I am for you. Please Nicole, touch me.”

Nicole looked down at the naked body in front of her, she wanted to give Waverly the experience she asked for so she sealed their lips together. The kiss exploded into a frenzy of moans and tongues. Nicole pulled back slightly, biting Waverly’s bottom lip and sucking. “Baby, I can smell your pussy.”

The word pussy made Waverly groan deeply and arch her hips into the rough polyester pants of Nicole’s uniform. She had never thought that dirty talk would be her thing but hearing the words from Nicole had changed her mind completely. Listening to the sweet, laidback woman she loved use the crude slang drove her crazy. “God, Nicole.”

Brown eyes connected with hazel green as Nicole realized Waverly was enjoying the dirty talk very much. “How turned on are you Waverly? Has your pussy ever been this wet?”

Waverly whimpered and felt the moisture trickle down her inner thighs. It seemed almost as if Nicole was reading her thoughts.

Nicole pushed Waverly’s breasts together, bending to lick both nipples. “Give me your hand, baby.”

Waverly obediently followed her girlfriends order, pulling her hand away from the door to place it in Nicole’s.

“I want you to feel what I do to you and I want you to look at me as you do it. I don’t want there to be any doubt that I have made your pussy this wet." Nicole brought Waverly’s hand up to kiss her fingers before she led it to the bare lips of her sex. She cupped her hand around the smaller one, turning Waverly’s hand so her fingers were poised at her wet entrance. “I didn’t know that your pussy could be any more beautiful than it already was but seeing all this beautiful bare flesh makes my mouth water.” Nicole used two of her fingers to guide one of Waverly’s inside her drenched center. Hearing the sound from Waverly’s throat almost brought her to her knees. “Yes, baby, fuck yourself.”

Waverly kept her eyes glued to Nicole’s while she pushed her finger inside her own wetness. The deep brown of Nicole’s eyes had tuned black with passion, spurring her to add another finger to her own pleasure.

“That’s so beautiful, baby.” Nicole dropped to her knees where she was level with Waverly’s glistening folds. She watched the fingers disappear inside Waverly and moaned. Looking up to meet the green gaze she huskily whispered, “Let me taste them.”

Waverly pulled her fingers from inside her body, whimpering at the loss of sensation and the look on Nicole’s face. She ran one finger across the full bottom lip of her girlfriend. “Taste me.” She watched as Nicole licked her bottom lip then pushed both the wet fingers inside her warm mouth.

Nicole momentarily closed her eyes, at the sweet taste, but opened them to reconnect with Waverly’s. She enjoyed the essence, licking the digits clean. “That’s not enough,” Nicole leaned forward and licked the wetness coating Waverly’s sex before pushing her tongue into the tight opening,

“Nicole! Please!” The sensations were too much for her to keep her eyes open.

Nicole reached around to grab Waverly’s ass, tilting her hips to gain deeper access with her tongue. She squeezed the cheeks hard, knowing tomorrow there would be marks but also knowing Waverly liked it. She pushed her tongue inside the wet channel and felt the gush of liquid. The push and pull of her tongue had Waverly shaking she knew it would not be long before Waverly would come. Her hands tightened around the ass cheeks, pulling the flesh apart. Her long fingers making contact with the small sensitive opening, she rubbed across the tight muscle making Waverly push back against her finger. Hearing the ragged moan set her on fire. This was new, they had never tried anal but now knowing Waverly would enjoy it excited Nicole.

“Please Nicole, don’t stop.”

“Baby, we will explore that another time. I don’t want to hurt you. But knowing you want to try it has me so damn wet.” She pushed two fingers inside Waverly, enjoying the tightness and the groan coming from her. “I love seeing my fingers disappear inside you, Waverly. Your pussy is so hot and sexy you are so hot and sexy.” She wanted to see and hear Waverly’s release, knowing what she needed Nicole licked her glistening lips and latched on to her clit. A few soft strokes led to her hair being grabbed in handfuls and her face pushed hard against her girlfriend.

“I need to come, please baby.”

Nicole sucked hard on Waverly’s clit. She could feel the vaginal muscles biting down on her fingers, gripping one side of Waverly’s ass as her hips bounced against her mouth. One final suck and the loud moan from Waverly had Nicole smile against the soft skin of her mound. She licked at the moisture oozing out around her fingers, savoring the feel and scent and taste of Waverly’s release. She placed one final kiss to the bare flesh and stood up. Leaning over she pressed her wet lips to Waverly’s.

Waverly greedily licked her essence from Nicole’s lips, enjoying their mixed tastes and the ragged sound from her girlfriend’s throat. “Let me touch you baby, I know you’re so close.”

“Baby, you have no idea just how close I am.” Her own words making her shiver with the sensations. The hands trying to release her gun belt were shaking but she finally succeeded. “I have to get this underwear off, I can’t finish my shift like this.”

“Let me help.” Waverly was always willing to lend a hand especially removing Nicole’s underwear. She pushed Nicole’s shaking hands out of the way, unbuttoning and unzipping the stiff material. The material fell away and Waverly sucked in her breath. She could not pull her eyes away from the light gray boy shorts or the darker wet patch covering most of the front. “God Baby.”

“I told you all this had me so wet. You didn’t believe me?”

“I believed you but seeing it with my own eyes is quite different.” Reaching out, Waverly ran her finger across the wet material drawing a whimper from the redhead.

“Baby, I’m about to explode. I can’t take much.”

“So explode, baby, you can let go. I want to see you come too.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s wet panties covered sex and squeezed. “I’ll make it last tonight, just come for me now baby.”

Nicole stared into Waverly’s eyes as she grabbed one side of her boy shorts and pulled as hard as she could. Hearing the seams rip and the widening of Waverly’s pupils made her clench her teeth against her orgasm. She needed contact before she gave over to her needs. “Waverly baby, touch me.”

Trying to shake herself from the fog, Waverly had never seen anything as sexy as Nicole ripping her own underwear off but she stepped up and pressed her body flush against her sexy woman.

“Wait baby...” Nicole grabbed the bottom of her uniform shirt and yanked it apart. She had never been as thankful for the shirt snaps as she was in this moment. “Now, let me feel you against me.”

Waverly palmed Nicole’s ass as she pressed her hard nipples against the pale skin of her abdomen. “You are so beautiful, Nicole, let me watch you come.”

Nicole had her eyes closed but hearing Waverly’s words, she tilted her head down to look into the hazel green eyes staring back at her.

Waverly pressed hard against her, dragging the fingers she had cupping Nicole’s ass down to penetrate her folds from behind.

“Fuck.”

“Baby, I don’t think I’ve ever felt you this wet. You’re dripping, all this for me?”

“Only you, baby.”

Waverly stood on her tiptoes to press her open mouth against the plump lips of her girlfriend. Feeling her nipples drag across Nicole’s hot skin felt so damn good. The redheads moan had her adding another finger to the ministrations between those very wet folds. “Your greedy pussy is swallowing my fingers. Push against them, baby, so I can feel you come.”

Nicole, still looking into Waverly’s eyes, thrust down on the two fingers penetrating her. She bit her lip to hold the sounds at bay and kept thrusting.

“No, baby, let me hear you. Don’t hold back.” Waverly added a third finger as Nicole thrust down. She cupped Nicole’s cheek and ran her thumb across the bottom lip. “Suck it,” she whispered as she pushed the digit into Nicole’s mouth. The onyx eyes staring back at her were pleading for more. “Nicole, this pussy is mine and only mine. I am the only one who will ever touch it. Do you understand me?” Waverly could feel the muscles tightening around her fingers and she pushed in as far as she could go. The eye contact was too much for Nicole as she ripped her gaze away, slamming her eyes closed. “Tell me whose pussy this is Nicole. Now”

Nicole screamed the word “Yours” and gushed all over Waverly’s fingers. Her body was shaking and her knees could barely hold her up.

“I’ve got you, baby” Waverly whispered as she pressed kisses all over Nicole’s flushed face. “I will always have you.”

“I love you Waverly Earp.”

“I love you too Nicole Haught.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let this newbie know guys..


End file.
